The present invention relates generally to reclining chairs and, more particularly, to a three-position leg rest mechanism for a reclining chair.
Traditionally, reclining chairs are equipped with an actuation mechanism which is operatively interconnected between a prefabricated chair frame and a stationary base assembly. The actuation mechanism is typically a combination of various mechanical linkages operable for providing various comfort features such as independent reclining movement of a seat assembly as well as actuation of an extensible leg rest assembly and associated tilting of the chair frame.
While many conventional reclining chairs operate satisfactorily, furniture manufacturers are continually striving to develop improved frames and actuation mechanisms for reducing system complexity and smoothness of operation as well as occupant comfort. Furthermore, there is a continuing desire to develop improved fabrication and assembly techniques which will result in reduced costs while promoting increased efficiency and improved product quality.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, an improved leg rest mechanism is disclosed which is more simple and less costly to manufacture, which is more durable and which is easier to maintain than conventional leg rest mechanisms. The improved leg rest mechanism is readily adaptable for use with conventional actuation mechanism
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, a reclining chair is provided to include an improved multiple position leg rest mechanism which can be positioned in a retracted position, a first intermediate or partially extended position, a second intermediate position and a fully extended position.